yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Wazzat
Wazzat (Japanese: わすれん帽 Wasurenbō) is a Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a Onechanside 'Yo-kai of the [[Tsukumono (Tribe)|'Tsukumono]] tribe. Biology Wazzat is a green Yo-kai that resembles a top hat. It has thick and gummy purple lips that form the brim with scattered square teeth. It has a red bow or ribbon around it to act like Wazzat's nose. On top are two eye-stalks with swirled eyes. In the anime, while reeling from tasting Manjimutt's memories, his swirled eyes were briefly replaced with x's. Wazzat was once a normal bonnet-styled hat, a favorite hat of his previous owner until she stopped wearing him and tossed him in the closet, forgotten. As a result of this action, the hat became the Yo-kai Wazzat. In the anime, Wazzat starts out appearing haughty and shows off his power to Nate. He also thinks very little about cheating. However, it is revealed that he actually felt both lonely and abandoned since he was forgotten by his previous owner. He has a low tolerance for people who ignore him and will get extremely angry, even to the point of attacking said person. Wazzat has the power to "eat" anyone's memory, causing them to become forgetful. He does this by biting or sitting on top of their head. When he does, a very light blue mist comes from his eyestalks. He can remove memories selectively, but sometimes he can do it by accident when his intent is pure, such as when he unintentionally removed Nate's memories when he merely offered to shade his head for him. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime Wazzat first debut in Yo-kai Wazzat, when he began a series of forgetful mishaps at Nate's school, from forgotten supplies to even forgetting to get dressed for the day. Once revealed by the Yo-kai Watch by shining its light on the teacher, Whisper went to Wazzat after explaining what Wazzat is capable of to capture the Yo-kai, but Wazzat pounced and chomped on Whisper's head, eating his short term memory and spat him to the floor, demonstrating his powers several times by resetting Whisper at least thrice. Once class ended, Wazzat appeared to remove Katie's memory of Nate having said that "she looked terrible" (he called her fat in the original) from the previous mini-episode with Hungramps, restoring Katie's standings to Nate to amicable levels, then chomps on Whisper's head when the Yo-kai Butler tried to chide Nate on abusing Wazzat's powers to silence him, then spat him back out. Later on, Wazzat chomped on Mr. Johnson's head when he overheard Nate fretting over a big test he didn't study for (specified as a Kanji test in the original) to make him forget about it, and was chided by Whisper over using the Yo-kai in such a manner. Once free period rolled around, Nate, Wazzat, and Whisper went outside to discuss, leading to Wazzat disclosing his origins, but was sent into a rage when Nate and Whisper didn't appear to listen to Wazzat and attacked, though his first chomp lead to him popping a soccer ball, spitting out the deflated ball, Nate hurriedly tried to summon Jibanyan, but calls out instead Manjimutt by using the wrong Yo-kai Medal, something that Whisper noticed and tried to warn Nate. Nevertheless, Manjimutt turned out to be a good choice, if accidental, as when Wazzat chomped on Manjimutt's head, the dog-like Yo-kai's memories were so terrible it made Wazzat ill, much to Manjimutt's annoyance. Now calmed down, Wazzat was assured by Nate that he won't forget the Yo-kai, allowing him to obtain Wazzat's Yo-kai Medal, and then chomped on Nate's head to give him shade, only to end up removing himself from Nate's memories, ruining the tender moment. Wazzat was eventually summoned by Nate in Yo-kai Fidgephant to deal with Fidgephant after Nate's unsuccessful attempts to deal with the pachyderm with Roughraff, Manjimutt and Illoo, removing his memory to let the Yo-kai discharge his power source, removing all of his power over his possessed, resulting in Nate obtaining Fidgephant's Yo-kai Medal. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Wazzat was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Wazzat was summoned again in Yo-kai Spoilerina ''to help Nate stop Spoilerina from spoiling the ending of "Space Wars 3." However, even he was unable to resist Spoilerina's power, and Nate quickly left. Wazzat was mentioned briefly at the end when Whisper suggested summoning him when somebody spoiled it for them. In ''Yo-kai Dummkap, he met Dummkap who had a similar story to his. The two hat Yo-kai become friends and each possess a men duo in a new TV comedy show. Trivia * Wazzat's Dream Medal never got an official release as a toy. * In the English dub, he is voiced by Joey D'Auria impersonating Ed Wynn. Ed Wynn is known for voicing The Mad Hatter in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland". ** Joey previously used this voice for Mr. Scatterbrain from "The Mr. Men Show". Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Mysterious Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe